Another me
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: Parallel universes are always unpredictable but some things never change.
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing landed silently atop his apartment rooftop. He smiled when he heard the barely audible thud his brothers made as they landed behind him. Nightwing raised his hand signaling for them to halt. They obeyed his silent command and watched silently as Nightwing crossed the roof to its edge. Nightwing stood and studied the surrounding streets and rooftops of his apartment building .He could see no dangers .He turned and began walking towards his brothers. He gave a thumbs up while he nodded.

His younger siblings opened the apartment building roof access door and walked in. By the time Nightwing entered the first landing the others had changed. They had stuffed their gear in the bags. The bags they had hidden earlier and retrieved before returning .Nightwing tossed Jason his apartment keys "It's on the third floor".

Jason nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder .It only contained his hood and stuff for the sleep over which he still couldn't believe Grayson had talked him into. Tim followed suit but paused hesitating on whether to leave Grayson who was rummaging through his bag .Nightwing stopped his search when he felt their gaze and smiled," Go I'll .catch up". Tim and Damien nodded and ran to catch up to Jason who waited one landing below.

Once the others were gone he quickly got changed but made sure his weapons where in his bag, he glanced up at the camera which he had set on a loop since he had moved in to the building. Nightwing easily sprinted the three flights of stairs and two hallways later to his front door. The door was ajar which sent warning bells ringing in his head. He opened the door wider wincing at the creek .He quietly walked down the hall way. He sighed in relief when he heard Tim and Damien arguing-not that he approved, he was just glad it wasn't screams of terror.

He casually walked to the end of the hallway and dumped his bag among the other bags at the end of the hall .The room was rectangular shaped with half being the kitchen and the other the lounge area. The flat screen TV was mounted against the wall with the coffee table between it and the couch. There was also a comfy armchair next to the couch. The wall across from the kitchen had large windows that had their curtains closed.

Richard smiled at the sight of Tim and Damian setting up a board game atop the coffee table .They were at least trying to get along just for him, this made him smile even wider .A loud clutter and string of colorful swear words grabbed his attention.

"Jay you alright?" asked Richard as he walked to the counter that was the only real division between the kitchen and lounge. He leaned across the counter in time to notice the open drawer and see Jason picking cutlery off the floor. Why Jason had even opened the drawer wasn't a question he was going to bother trying to figure out. Jason looked up at him and answered "I'm okay".

Richard nodded and grabbed the keys off the counter and locked the front door .He walked back in and grabbed the cordless phone from its holder. Once he was sure the phone had power, he grabbed the stack of takeout menus that were next to the phone base. They were bound with an elastic band. With a skip in his step he walked to the couch and sat by his younger siblings.

Jason dumped the spoons in the sink and walked to the lounge. He frowned at how normal they were all acting, emphasis on the 'acting'. He slumped onto the couch next to Richard. Tim and Damian sat on the other side of the coffee table on the floor. Richard's voice broke his train of thought.

"Okay guys, what you feel like having tonight? "Asked Richard

Jason took the bundle of menus offered to him and began looking at them. He tossed the ones he had looked at onto the free space of the coffee table. Damian put down the monopoly piece he was holding so he could look through the pile of what Jason had already looked through. Damian tilted his head and frowned .After a moment he asked "Grayson. Shouldn't you pick, seeing as how it is your birthday?"

Richard leaned across the coffee table and ruffled Damian's hair. Richard replied "I'm okay with anything and I would rather everyone was happy with what they were eating. "They eventually picked Chinese which they ate while watching a movie off of Netflix. Then they played a few video games before their need for sleep over powered them. Jason crawled onto the couch and muttered "thanks "when Richard covered him with a blanket and put a pillow under his head.

Richard smiled when he looked at Tim and Damian. They had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the TV. The adorable part about it was that they were hugging. Damian was curled against Tim's side. Richard couldn't help himself and took a picture. Then Richard first scooped up Damian and carried him to the bedroom where he tucked Damian into bed. He then fetched Tim and repeated the action.

After Richard changed in the bathroom down the hall he went to the lounge and flopped across an armchair .He eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard woke up .He sat up slowly and stretched. He got to his feet and lazily rubbed at his eyes. He stopped mid action when he noticed Jason on the couch. He turned to look at the curtains. A plan already forming despite his half aware state. Richard easily made his way to the windows and opened the curtains with enthusiasm.

He cringed at the sudden brightness but it didn't deter him, he persevered and waited for the pillow or complaint he was sure would come. When no response occurred he looked over his shoulder. Jason glared at him through half-opened eyes before rolling over and burying his face into the side of the couch to get away from the sunlight which woke him. Richard laughed and closed the curtains and went to the kitchen. To make breakfast that hopefully wouldn't give its consumers a sudden case of nausea.

He glared at his empty fridge and made note he needed to go proper groceries shopping .He opened a cupboard and grabbed around for cereal. Finally he found a box, except it was disappointingly empty .He muttered "great", when he couldn't find a box that wasn't empty. He checked the wall clock. He still had at least an hour and a half before any of his younger siblings awoke.

Richard showered quickly .On his way out he grabbed his bike keys, wallet and cellphone. He paused at the door .Richard back tracked to the kitchen where he found some colorful sticky notes. He grabbed a pen and quickly jotted down a message. Once satisfied with his note he put it on the fridge. He hesitated at the door and went back and made copies of the same note and taped them all over the kitchen." Just in case "he muttered.

This time on his way down the hall way he paused at the coat rack .He grabbed his large superman hoodie .Richard looked at the hallway mirror to straighten it out. Richard locked the door behind him.

Jason sat bolt upright when he heard screams. Once he was fully aware he realized it was just Tim and Damien. His curiosity got the better of him and he was soon standing in the bedroom doorway. Jason leaned against the open door frame, he was grinning. Tim was dazed on the floor .Damian was sitting on the bed. Damian folded his arms and huffed .Tim quickly got up and shoved past Jason to go get ready. Before Jason could comment he had to doge an alarm clock, letter opener and a hat. Jason of course dodged these but his only warning of Richards bear hug was Damian's smug look.

"Morning Jay" Shouted Richard as he grabbed his unsuspecting brother. Jason scowled and shoved him. Jason replied "Good morning and what's with the hugging so early?"

Richard shrugged then smiled at Damian when he realized Damian was awake. Richard did a small wave while he greeted " Good morning little D ".Richard then noticed the broken alarm clock on the floor. Richards gaze traveled to the letter opener embedded in the door frame. Richard sighed.

Tim walked out the bathroom fully dressed and shouted "Bathrooms free". Tim walked up to a wall mirror a little further down the passage to make sure none of his clothing was out-of-place.

Damian hopped off of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom .Richard and Jason parted to let him pass. They then stood in silence that was slowly becoming tense .Richard wanting to avoid a fight but also wanting to tell Jason, said "You can use my other bathroom if you want it's the second door on the left of this passage". He pointed at it from the door way

Jason nodded and replied "Thanks" .Jason went to get ready .Seeing as Richard had nothing else to do he went to the kitchen turning on the lights as he went. Richard began setting bowls and spoons out onto the counter. Suddenly he realized the curtains where still drawn. "That's weird he thought ".He first went and dimmed the lights then walked to the curtains and frowned at them .A sudden feeling that something was wrong surfaced.

Richard looked around. His grip on the curtains tightened. Nothing seemed out of place in the lounge. His eyes slowly drifted to the kitchen, He immediately noticed the lack of his pink sticky notes. he swore they were there a second ago .This lead him to notice other things like the takeout boxes logos were the wrong colour, also there was less than there should have been .His gaze slowly locked on to the clock which was also the wrong colour yet the right make.

He had to force himself to look at the hallway entrance where instead of their bags a single pink bag sat with blue letters spelling 'Tina'.

"Definitely weird ", thought Richard.

Tim walked in, he waved in greeting before sitting on a bar stool .Shortly after him walked in Damian followed by Jason .Jason frowned at the floor and voiced his confusion "Is it just me or are the floors the wrong color?". He looked up to see his brothers frowning at the floor. Tim was the first to speak "that's not possible it was definitely not oak ...Richard?" .Richard didn't answer he simply turned around. He stared at the curtains that were too dull in tone and flung them apart.

The shocked silence that fell didn't quite match the mixed feelings that flooded them .Tim stood up as if the chair was deadly .Tim unconsciously stepped closer to Richard and folded his arms .Jason swore loudly and tried to come up with a logical reason for what was happening .He didn't drink last night and he was pretty sure the muffins Alfred made for them weren't "magic Muffins". The sound of voices at the door made them snap back to reality.

The sound of keys jingling set them on edge but luckily their training kicked in and they managed to stay calm .Richard who had noticed more than just the floor ran into the hallway. His brothers hot on his heels. They all skidded to a halt in front of the front door .Richard quickly pulled out his key and shoved it into the key hole praying it would both fit and buy them time .The key fit causing a short-lived relief .

They ran back to the lounge that was both comforting by how familiar it was yet terrifying because they knew it wasn't what they mind kept telling them it was.

"What do we do? "Tim asked in a rather loud panicked voice. Damian opened his mouth to speak but Jason clamped a hand over Damian's mouth when he noticed the lack of jingling keys .Damian having not noticed the lack of sound bit Jason in retaliation to the not so subtle 'shut up'.

Tim quickly muffled Jason's surprised scream .They stood like that for a moment, breathing heavily out of panic and in hopes that they hadn't been found out. Richard couldn't help the maniacal laugh that escaped him .The whole situation was just so absurd .Damian being too short couldn't do anything to stop his brothers laughter and had to settle for glaring along with the others who couldn't do anything in time to stop Richard .

The sound of a door being kicked in made the situation suddenly more real than a moment ago. Richard ran. The others immediately followed his lead, footsteps as light as possible. One after the other they entered the bedroom. The bedroom to anyone who wouldn't notice the details would easily mistake it for Richard's actual room. Richard pointed to the now perfectly made bed .It was a silent command for them to get under it .The others obeyed.

This surprised Richard .Richard swiftly crouched by the bedside and gave his instructions "Stay here till I have drawn whoever is out there away, then meet at Swirl".

He swiftly rose to his feet and grabbed the blankets which he dragged to hide the front of the bed where his brother's faces would otherwise be obvious. He heard the two voices in the lounge, now. They sounded female .He glanced around the room to find something useful .He grabbed a cap and su He shoved the hat under the bed.

Richard then ran down the hall putting on the shades as he went .He purposely let his usual grace leave him to draw the attention of the other occupants of the lounge .He did pause to look at them so he could describe them to his brothers later. He moved quickly not having time to study them further .He ran towards the door past the girl checking behind the couch and the girl in the kitchen near the cupboards. Glasses off of the side table.

Richard sped up when he heard their following footsteps, He ignored the elevator and went straight for the stair case which he hoped would deter his followers. Much to his annoyance it only stopped one of the girls.

The girl who followed Richard was keeping up, he wasn't sure where the other one was .The stamina of the girl who was following him both annoyed and amazed him. He waved cheerful at the Guard who looked up from his newspaper at the sound of his approach .The guard waved back at him then resumed his reading.

The man realizing he was not a tenant stood up just as mystery girl flung the staircase door open and shouted "Help! Stop him! "A mere second later the elevator opened from which the other girl stepped out. The Guard not understanding what was going on but hearing the cry for help did what any good guard in his position would do, He attempted to catch the man.

Richard saw the guard charging out the corner of his eye and dove forward. He slid across the floor easily thanks to his jacket. Once clear of the guard he quickly got up and ran out. He didn't bother to check if the guard who had leapt at him had joined in the chase .He knew the man wouldn't, after all he wasn't that good of a guard.

He frantically looked around till he realized he was panicking and calmed himself .Once calm he began running again despite the stitch in his side and the lack of oxygen from his extreme run.

He had to slow down but was glad when he did. Because he was now able to hear his followers, who he wouldn't have noticed if he had not slowed .They were a little to quite for his liking .Richard tried many ways to lose his tails. None of his usual tricks where working .He was now standing outside the Haven mall .He couldn't help but stare at the massive words starting "Haven Mall" which are all in the wrong color. Feeling very vulnerable and exposed suddenly he pulled on his hood, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He looked behind him .He noticed that the girls weren't looking for him but talking to a pedestrian who's back faced him .Without hesitation he dashed into the mall.

Once inside he thanked his lucky stars that the Mall opened two hours earlier in the morning than most malls.

He also thanked them for the massive clock on the wall which displayed a different time to his watch, which he realized had stopped. This also helped clear up why the room clock matched his wrist watch but not the mall one. His thoughts where "it also must have stopped, but why?"

With many questions in his head he made his way to Swirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the apartment.

Once they were sure that everything was okay they crawled out from their spot beneath the bed.

"We should not have let him go alone "stated Damian with arms crossed .Jason ignored him and stared at the cap. Jason was not sure why his brother had none too gently shoved it into his side. Jason ran a hand across his face his eyes focused suddenly on the prominent bite mark on his hand.

"Really Demon, did you have to bite me "asked Jason who glared at Damian .Tim not wanting to stay in the apartment or even the building for that matter changed the topic. "Firstly. I think we should leave before those girls come back and secondly what do you guys think this cap is for?"

Damian seeing an opportunity to rib Tim said "It's obviously meant to be worn Drake".

"I know that!" said Tim harshly before continuing a bit more calmly "What I meant was what he wanted us to do with it?".

Jason not liking the situation ran a hand through his hair in frustration .Seeing the white locks of hair fall in his eyes made him realize just how calm his brother was despite his insane laughter .Not bothering to explain he snatched the black cap which to his annoyance had a Batman logo on it. Jason put it on making sure his white hair was not visible. Tim nodded in approval and realization to no one in particular .Jason not wanting things to get awkward lead the way till they were outside .

They stood huddled together outside on the side walk. Tim buried his face within his hands and sighed in frustration, earning him a glare from Damian and an eye roll from Jason." What! I am not over reacting .We just woke up in some strangers apartment that looks a hell of a lot like...you know who's apartment and we don't know where Swirl is!" yelled Tim .

Tim sighed sadly as he hung his head and muttered quietly just so his brothers could hear "sorry.I just lost it for a moment there".

Jason chuckled "That's an understatement ".

Damian not actually being the cold-hearted person everyone made him out to be, tried to comfort Tim the only way he knew how. "I know where Swirl is so stop whining Drake".

Jason shook his head and laughed in amusement at the two of them having a death glare match .Jason walked to the road side to begin hailing for a taxi. He had barely stretched his arm out when he felt bodies collide into him. Jason looked down to see that Damian and Tim had teamed up despite their earlier argument .their arms interlocked around his waist pinning one of Jason's arms while also holding him in place.

"Are you insane, we cannot take a taxi" said Tim. "Todd has always been insane" said Damian. Jason managed to ignore Damian's ribbing and agreed to their 'request ' to walk there.

They all stood for a moment outside Bludhaven mall staring at the sign which not only told them what building they were at but that they defiantly weren't in the Bludhaven they knew. Jason decided to refuse acknowledging this information and walked determinedly inside .Tim and Damian suddenly feeling insecure and seeing Jason as their life boat followed just as determined but for a different reason.

The relief the boys felt when they saw Richard sitting at a table looking at a menu was like one they had never felt before. Richard looked up due to the feeling of being watched and smiled an infectious smile when he saw his brothers walking towards him. He waved and couldn't help but laugh at them trying to hide their relief. Smiles and embarrassment were hidden behind Pride, Bravado and false calmness.

Damian ran ahead and claimed the seat beside Richard. Tim and Jason quickly walked and sat in the opposite chairs .Richards younger siblings not wanting to draw any more attention quietly greeted him. Damian starred intensely at Richard and asked "Are you okay Grayson? Do you know who those intruders were?"

Richard smiled and answered "I am A okay" .His smile lessened when answering Damian's second question. "I'm not really sure who they are .The older one who looked about twenty was tan like me almost same height as me .She had long black hair blue eyes. I'm just going to give you guys a detailed description of her clothes so you will be able to spot her easily if you come into contact with her.

"He looked around to see if everyone was okay with it .Then he nodded." She wore denim jeans a black t-shirt and black sneakers."

He paused so the others could ask questions, they didn't so he continued. "The other girl was about Timmy's age. She also had blue eyes and black hair. Hers was shorter though...like Cass's hairstyle. I didn't really get a good look at her. All I saw, was a blue T-shirt with a red check shirt over it."

Everybody was quite after that .Deep in their own thoughts till a cheerful voice broke it.

"Hello! Welcome to Swirl! Here is some menus for you and I hope you all have a blast at this fine establishment " .The waitress smiled broadly at each of them as she went around placing the menus .Then she cheerfully skipped away saying over her shoulder "I'll be back when you're ready to order .Also just place the menu face down if you're ready before I return ".

"I am very creeped out right now" Tim whispered. The others nodded in agreement no one was that happy or friendly being a waitress .thoughts of her possibly being a serial killer in secret crossed their minds before they dismissed it to them just being paranoid at the moment.

"Okay, anybody got ideas to what the fuck is going on? "Whispered Jason .Damian frowned and Tim shrugged, all eyes turned to Richard.

He smiled reassuringly. Making sure he made eye contact with each person before answering. "I am not sure what's going on but what I do know is what is happening is in my city which makes it my problem .I'm going to drive you guys back to Gotham".

"With what car Grayson" Damian was practically growling, he spoke in his usual way of making a question sound like a statement.

Richard wasn't fazed at all when he answered. "I will rent one" He raised his hand to silence the onslaught of questions he was sure would come if he didn't. "I have my wallet with me and I do know where to rent a car".

The others wanted to argue but the thought off this strange epidemic only happening in Bludhaven was in a twisted way a relief .it would only be true if they returned to Gotham where it hopefully would be normal and if it wasn't, Batman was there.

They placed their menus down and got up to leave but paused when Damian's tummy growled .This made them all realize they were hungry so they sat down.

Sure it wasn't a healthy breakfast but Richard knew his brothers needed the comfort that only ice-cream could bring .The previously depressing mood disappeared and was replaced with the usual arguing and throwing of ice-cream.

They were of course eventually kicked out after two warnings of no throwing Ice cream. the first time because Jason dodged letting another customer take the hit and second one was because of an 'accidental' hit to the managers face. No one owned up to performing the deed.

Jason grinned as they began walking to the restroom to clean up and couldn't help himself when he said "At least we don't have to pay".

Richard chuckled while Tim glared and Damian scowled.

Richard paused mid stride as he exited the Restroom causing a domino effect. He chuckled and continued walking till he stood just outside a store .Damian followed him. Tim, who was standing next to Jason followed suit and took up the other side of Richard. Jason hung back. Once Richard was done looking at whatever caught his eye .They wandered around the mall for a while. Suddenly Tim said "Wait ".The rest of his siblings came to a halt and looked at where he was pointing at a sign indicating the stores name "Best Buy". All eyes un concisely turned to Richard.

Richard who smiled and made sure his younger brothers where always in front of him was not very happy when Tim said "We should split up it will be quicker that way." .Richard was not happy but Tim always had a reason .Tim frowned when no one argued, He shook his head to clear it and continued " I was thinking we could get a Laptop, Some gadgets and maybe another set of clothes. I think, the most important thing to get is the laptop, so we can research and see just how wide-spread this epidemic is .The rest are in case my hunch is correct."

"Okay "Said Richard who smiled fondly then sighed .Richard knew his brothers were probably going to argue over the team ups. Jason noticed the way Richards's shoulders slumped .Jason decided to put him at ease at least a little bit. "I can go with the Replacement to get the Laptop and Gadgets and you two get the clothes. "Said Jason in his usual nonchalant tone.

"okay, sounds like a good plan .we will meet you guys back here so don't leave the mall ".Richard turned and was about lead the way when Damian asked. "Are you not going to ask them what size they ware?" Richard shook his head, "I already know, Now hurry up little D ".Damian huffed and followed Richard.


End file.
